Untitled!
by Danni Sanity
Summary: Untitled? Oh no! When Arthur meets a beautiful girl at his friend Emily's birthday party, what will happen? Read and find out! UK/Fem!Prussia France/Fem!UK America/Fem!Japan Russia/Fem!America Turkey/Greece Austria/Hungary T for now, might go up.


**Disclaimer: **Prussia owns Hetalia! ...Not. :D

Chapter One:

"What's your name?"

"Kirkland."

"...I meant your first name."

"Arthur."

"Why are you being so curt?"

"Why are you being so blunt?"

"Touche."

The two blondes stared at each other. Finally, the one who had spoken first let a grin creep onto his face.

"Well, Arthur Kirkland, I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"You're Emily's brother?"

"Yep!" Alfred chirped. "Wait... How do you know my sister?"

A sigh. "I'm Alice Kirkland's brother."

"You're Alli's brother?"

A pointed look from Arthur had Alfred silencing his chuckles. "Yes. Can't you see the resemblance?"

"...sure, it's in your eyebrows."

Out of nowhere, a hand came and slapped Alfred in the back of the head. "Shut it, you bloody git."

"Ouch Alli, that hurt!" Alfred whined.

"Good." Another female appeared next to Alfred, and Arthur recognized her as his sister's best friend, Emily Jones. "You probably deserved it, whatever you did."

"He insulted my eyebrows again!" Alice complained and Emily chuckled darkly.

"Al, do I have to get Ivan to hit you again?"

"No! Keep your creepy Russian boyfriend away from me!"

As if on cue, the extremely tall and bulky man appeared, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist. "You called, da?"

"No!" Alfred snapped. "And keep your hands off my sister!"

"...No." The Russian man smirked, pulling Emily away, onto the dancefloor.

"Dammit, you freaking communist!" The obnoxious blonde went chasing after them.

Arthur watched the entire exchange with amusement. He barely even noticed when his sister tapped his shoulder. But he definitely noticed as she also slapped him across the back.

"Ouch, Alice! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to dance with Francis, so you don't worry about me."

"I would be less worried if you hadn't said Francis," Arthur groaned.

Francis was such a blatant playboy. The british man worried about his sister enough as it was, since their parents were long deceased. He really didn't need the added worry of that French frog hurting his sister in any way.

"Don't worry, Artie. I'm a big girl."

And with that, she was gone into the crowd..

"I know, Alice. But I still worry..." He spoke to the empty air. "You're my baby sister..."

A few hours passed, and the club was still packed. Why Emily had insisted on his attending her belated birthday, Arthur still didn't know. She knew he hated clubs... He lifted his glass of rum to his lips, thinking that the only benefit was the free liquor.

The British man hadn't seen his sister in ages, or any of their friends for that matter. If he had been a bit more drunk, he might have tried dancing, but as it was he had only had two glasses of rum thus far. Still too sober to make a fool of himself, he just sat off to the side of the bar quietly.

And then he saw her.

She was pale, with hair as white as moonlight that cascaded down her back in gentle waves. She was wearing low cut, whitewashed jeans and a black tube top that showed off her shapely curves, and black heels that she was somehow managing to dance in. Her hips swayed back and forth in time with the beat, her hands, covered by fingerless black gloves, were waving gracefully above her head. She looked like a goddess. And then the goddess turned her head and opened her deep red eyes.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat. "She's...amazing..."

"And she's also Gilbert's and Ludwig's sister, so be careful, mon ami."

Arthur jumped, whipping his head toward Francis, who had spoken. "Where did you come from?"

"Ze dancefloor. Alice 'ad to use ze restroom."

"Well don't scare people like that, you bloody wanker!"

"Francis!" A melodious voice cried, and the pale goddess from earlier appeared next to them, throwing her arms around Francis.

"'Ello, my lovely Maria. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Just great, Francis," she smiled, her words rolling with a slight German accent. "How haff you and Antonio been?"

"We're just fine, cher. Tell me, 'ave you met Arthur?"

"Alice's brother? I can't say I've had ze pleasure." She turned toward Arthur then, smiling a megawatt smile. "Hallo, I'm Maria Beillschmidt."

For a moment, Arthur almost couldn't speak. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Arthur Kirkland. The pleasure is mine, I assure you."

Just then, "Bass Down Low" by The Cataracts came over the club's speakers.

"Ooh, I love zis song!" Maria squealed, grabbing Arthur's hand right as Alice came over and led Francis onto the dancefloor. "Do you vant to dance?"

"S-sure!" Arthur yelled over the surprisingly addicting beat. Maria smiled.

"Gute!"

And the next thing the Brit knew, he had an armful of Prussian. Maria, he noted, was not only attractive but also a good dancer. She pressed close against him, twisting and moving in sync with the rythm of the song, and swaying her hips to the beat. Arthur blushed, trying his best to keep up. He kept his hands on her waist, sort of just pressing against her and moving with the song.

Strobe lights flashed over them, red, blue, green, white. It was getting hot in the club. With the tightly packed bodies sweating, warm lights flashing, and pounding music, Arthur was losing his rationality. He was just letting hinself go, feeling the thrill of this ectasitic dancing.

As the song drew to a close, Maria gave a final twirl in his arms, looping hers around his neck. "Danke."

"For what?" Arthur asked, quickly returning to himself yet still disoriented.

Maria giggled. "For ze dance." She smiled. "And ze kiss."

"But I didn't kiss -" Arthur began, confused, only to be cut off by the girl's soft lips pressing against his. His mind went blank as all thought flew from his head. He just pressed his lips more tightly against hers, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist.

The German girl sighed into the kiss, letting her body mold against Arthur's as he leaned against the nearby wall. This was bliss.

Until her brother spotted them. An angry Prussia exused himself from his girlfriend Maddie despite her protests, and headed towards Arthur and his baby sister.

"Hey! Vhat ze hell do you think you're doing?" He pulled Maria away from the blonde man, grabbing Arthur by the collar of his blue button-down. "Zhat's mein schweister!"

"She kissed me first, it's not like I'm forcing her!" Arthur glared up at the Prussian who glared down at him.

"Likely story." Gilbert spat.

"Gil!" Maria snapped angrily. "Leave Arthur alone!"

Gilbert frowned. "But Maria!"

"I did kiss him, Gilbert, and vould haff quite happily continued before you stopped us."

Gilbert growled low in his throat, but released the British man. "Fine. Do vhat you vant, schweister. But you," he turned back to Arthur. "You better treat her vell."

**Abrupt ending, yes, but it will pick up!**


End file.
